The Bear
by smarklez
Summary: The brother are sick and tired of Mikey's bear but, do they really know how much it means to him? Splinter does! Will he be able to show his sons a comparison of their confort item to his?


Mikey woke up and grabbed his duck taped bear. He just woke up from a nightmare.

"_You were just to worthless, lousy, childish, and distracted to save your family. You are a sorry excuse for a ninja. If you even deserve to be called that." Shredder said with his ruff voice while making the final stab to his father's chest. Mikey just started sobbing . _

Mikey tried to block the memory of the dream from his mind. After picking up his bear and sitting down at his art desk he started working on a family portrait. Since they could never get pictures taking or developed. The picture had captured each of his brothers personality's. It had Leo's passion for all he respected, honored, and protected. It had Raph's passion, fury, and determination . It had Donnie's intelligence, Kind heart, and passive nature hidden in the way he stood. It had his Father's love hidden in his eyes. Mikey had his goofy smile plastered on his face and his child like innocence in his eye's.

Mikey worked for about an hour and looked at the clock. "7, better get down to my bro's." says Mikey to himself. He grabs his bear and heads down for breakfast. As he walks into the Kitchen he brothers look at his bear with a glare. "Don't you think you are to old for that bear Mike." Raph said while eating his cereal. Mikey just smile and came back with, "Don't you think your getting too old to have temper tantrums Raphie-Boy." Raph glared and made a growl like sound. Mikey went back to the room to work on the picture for his brother.

"I agree with you Raph. Mikey is just too attached to his bear." protest Donnie. "Yeah maybe he will grow up a bit if we get rid of that thing," Leo agreed. "Well he won't give it up so a propose we take it right before training and throw in in the trash." says Raph. Donnie goes and reasons, " Ill do it and say I over sleep because Master Splinter says I need to sleep more but, I say we throw it in the sewer ." He gets a nod and Leo says, "Okay go lay down so Master Splinter is not suspicious." Don nods and heads to bed when Splinter calls them into the dojo.

Mikey hears Splinter call and hides his picture and sets his bear on the bead tucking him in. Mikey knew it was childish but he knew this bear made him feel safe. When he had the nightmare last night the bear was on the other side of the room. He gets into the dojo and kneels down. Donnie comes rushing in saying he over stayed in his bed.

Donnie gives Leo and Raph a look of accomplishment. Splinter starts, "Today I am going to go into your meditative stats and see what item you keep close to you and make you feel whole and what action you turn too release emotions." The boys nod and go into a meditative state.

**Splinters Pov**

I starts with Raph a punching bag in the middle of the room appears. Raph comes out of medal door and starts punching the bag. He screams and throws a large punch the scene fades out. For Donnie a journal appears. Donnie starts writing in it and on a bored. A lab appears and Donnie works on his invention it fades out. A pair of katana appears Leo fades in to the katana and does a complicated Kata. Splinter new being a ninja was part of Leonardo. The same scene from earlier appears.

Mikey shoots up looking for an item. He see's his bear and lunges for it. I smile that bear was originally for Miwa. I saved it from the fire. One day when the boys were babies Mikey had nightmare every night. With a sprit as bright as Michelangelo's you have to expect it. I watch as he gets up and starts drawing. I can't see the picture but, I know it's beautiful.

I snap out of my meditative state and say, "Yame." They snap up and look around. I tell them practice is over I hear them all go into the living room and start playing games. I don't know why but I feel worry building up I deicide to meditate on it.

**No pov**

They day goes well except patrol. After that dream Mikey can't focus and almost takes a hit if Leo didn't hit the arrow away. They all glare at Mikey. He just can't wait to grab his bear and draw. He runs up to his room and sees his bear missing. He starts to panic and looks for his bear. He wants to ask his brothers if they know where it is but, he does not want his brothers to think he is a baby even more than they already do. He just lays down and tries to sleep with a full night of nightmares.

At practice Mikey has bags under his eyes and he does not have his normal undeniable energy he normally has. All of them notice and splinter starts, "I want to talk about what I saw yesterday. Leo your item was your Katana blades and your action was training, You are a ninja in and out 100% threw and threw. Raph you item was your punching bag and your action was using it. It is your way to assure that you will not take your anger out on your loved ones. Donatello your item was a journal Michelangelo gave you and your action was inventing. You use your intelligence as an escape from the world. Last but not least is Michelangelo your item was the bear I gave you when you were just a baby. It was Miwa's old bear and it gives you a reason to keep your child like innocence. Your action was art you express your feeling good and more importantly bad threw every stoke of your pencil." All the brothers except Mikey shared a look of worry.

Practice is dismissed and Mikey heads to his room coming back down with his picture he worked for hours on. He went into the dojo and talked to Master Splinter. "I need to talk to all of you can I invite you all in her." Splinter nods and Mikey smiles but, not HIS smile a fake smile one he practiced every time Raph, Leo, or Don made fun of him or were disappointed in him.

He asks all of his brothers too come into the dojo. Raph whispers to Donnie, "They know." Don just shares his worried look and nods. They get into the dojo and Mikey brings out the picture they all smile and jaws drop. Even Master Splinter's. "I have been working on this for over a month this is for all of you. It shows you I love you all just the way you are and I would do nothing, take nothing, or expect anything to make you change." Guilt fills all 3 brothers and they go and hug Mikey.

"We have something to tell you, we threw your bear away because we thought it might help you grow up." says Leo. Mikey's eyes fill with tears as he runs to his room. Splinter gives a disappointed look and shakes his head going into his room. The brothers run after Mikey apologizing. Mikey says from his room, "Yeah I know I'm a little baby who is crying over losing a stuffed animal that meant something to me right after a tell you guys I how I would never change you." Donnie smile and runs off leaving Leo and Raph to deal with Mikey. Raph breaks the door open and Leo and Raph only whisper encouraging words to Mikey. Donnie comes in holding an only slightly damaged bear. Mikey grabs the bear and cuddles it into his chest while snuggling into Raph's.

They hug it out apologizing. Mikey forgives them and shows them more drawings smiling the whole time. He explains what happens without the bear nightmares and all. "I love you guys and I will do any thing to protect you." They all nod and agree never to let anyone hurt there little ball of sunshine Mikey.

**A/N hey guys I hope you liked it sucky ending and all. This is my first one-shot. I would really appreciate a nice review. Please don't be rude. I do still like helpful hate. **


End file.
